


Not That Type of Phone Sex

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Phone Call, Anal Sex, FFXV Kink Week, M/M, PWP, Sub Gladio, blowjob, bottom Noct, on phone while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Noct accidentally calls Ignis while he's having sex with Prompto, and while his advisor has Gladio between his legs.Both have to play it off.





	Not That Type of Phone Sex

Noct was never one to seek out sexual pleasures. He took them as they came, but far and wide, he preferred actually -sleeping- in his bed to having sex with it. 

That wasn't to say that he -refused- sex when it came his way, as was the current case. 

His best friend, and lover when asked, Prompto, was currently pressed inside of him, though Noct was more focused on his phone. Ass up, settled loosely on his knees, Prompto was doing most of the work by holding the prince up by his slender hips as he thrust into them. 

"Y-you okay, buddy?" 

"Mmhmm..." Noct responded with a contented purr. "You enjoy yourself, Prom." 

"Gods, I love you, Noct."

"I know, buddy. I love you too-ngh!" 

A deep thrust into him, and Prompto's cock grazing teasingly against his prostate caught the prince by surprise, causing a flinch, and a gasp. He clutched his phone, and wiggled back onto Prompto with a pleasured noise.

Prompto pulled back, and pushed in again, as Noct turned his attention back to his phone. 

And in horror, realized that in grasping his phone, he had accidentally called Ignis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis settled back into his armchair, his phone, a glass with two fingers of expensive scotch on a table by his side.

He sighed, and scooped up the scotch, sipping gingerly at it before setting it back down. He let the flavor settle in his mouth, the burn slip down his throat. 

Gladio nuzzled at Ignis' other hand, settled on his thigh. He had taken his spot, seated on the floor between Ignis' legs without being prompted. Ignis looked down on him with a loving smirk, and stroked over his cheek. 

"I know you only break that scotch out when it's been tough, baby." 

"Nh..." A small noise from the advisor. Gladio always figured him out from a single glance. "Noct was...particularly difficult today. Distant, unfocused. I...am concerned that his magic is exhausting him." 

Gladio listened intently as he began to work Ignis' belt open. Ignis' body helped him without him thinking about it, raising his ass to assist Gladio to tug his trousers down from his hips.

"Maybe if we could teach him his warp strike isn't for getting a hot dog in record time, he wouldn't be so damn tired." 

Ignis made a disapproving sigh, deep in thought and concern for his ward. 

"Iggy..." Gladio said, a pout carried in his quiet growl. Ignis rested back, and closed his eyes. He nodded, giving his consent for Gladio to ease his stress. 

The shield took his task with care. He slid Ignis' underwear down just enough to expose his cock. He rolled his shoulders, and bowed his head down as he moved into a more comfortable position to take the head of Ignis' cock into his mouth. 

Ignis purred out as the warmth of Gladio's mouth enveloped his dick. He felt the blood race to his shaft, as Gladio brought him to erection.

"Oh Gladio..."

He brought his hand to Gladio's head, running his fingers through his thick hair. Gladio made an affectionate noise as he moved his hands, settling one on Ignis' hip, the other on his thigh to rub over his skin. 

Ignis let his other hand bring his scotch back to his lips, taking another small mouthful as he enjoyed the pleasure of his lover's mouth. 

He set the glass back down, and opened his eyes as his phone began to buzz on the table. 

He glanced to the phone, then down to Gladio, who exhaled in a huff on his shaft. He watched Ignis reach for his phone, and made a noise of protest. 

"I can't ignore him, Gladio, what if something's happened?"

Gladio squeezed Ignis' thigh, and gestured to his mouth around his cock. 

"You can continue, darling."

He exhaled again, but complied with his lover's wish, as he watched him put the phone to his ear. 

"Noct?"

The prince fumbled, trying to quickly hang up, but it was too late, as he heard his advisor's voice. 

"Should I stop?" 

Prompto whisperered, panicked. What if Ignis heard him?

Noct shook his head, and cleared his throat as Prompto resumed thrusting. 

"H-hey Iggy! Sorry, I didn't mean to call you."

He heard his voice waver slightly as Prompto fucked him. He clutched his free hand into the pillow. 

Ignis settled back in his chair, one hand on his phone, the other running through Gladio's hair. Gladio glanced up at him, and slipped a hand down to tease Ignis' balls. He felt the advisor's hand grasp into his hair. 

"Are you alright, Noct? You sound...harried." He internally feared his own voice would sound similar, though Noct seemed not to notice.

"No!" Noct's voice accidentally escalated as Prompto hit his prostate, and he tried to quickly cover it. "No, I-I'm fine, Iggy, I promise, I-mm..." He purred, as Prompto hit his mark again.

"Noct?"

"S-Sorry Iggy, Prompto and I ordered sushi in, and it's -really- fucking good." 

Ignis cocked an eyebrow, though he was swiftly distracted by Gladio's mouth. Gladio felt him tug his hair again, and grinned, dead set on teasing Ignis for answering his phone. 

"Ngh! I-Is that so? You two enjoy, then..."

Ignis bit his lip as Gladio tickled his fingers over his testicles. He shifted in his chair, and dug his heels into the floor. 

"Have a good evening, Your Highness." 

"Yeah! Y-you too, Iggy!" 

Noct quickly hung up, and dropped his phone to the side. Prompto slipped a hand under him to tease his nipple. 

"Sushi, huh?"

"Ngh-I-I moaned, what was I supposed to say?"

"I guess I wouldn't have come up with much better." 

"Nah, I -know- you wouldn't have." Noct chuckled, as he rolled his hips back and purred again. 

"Whatever. As long as you don't call me 'yellowtail' when you come." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis sat his phone back on the table, his face contorted into a half pleasured, half miffed at Gladio expression. 

"You -had- to tease me, didn't you?" 

"Mmhm."

Gladio responded, mouth full of cock. 

"Up you go. To the bedroom with you, so I can properly reciprocate." 

Gladio removed himself from Ignis' cock. 

"What was our prince up to anyway?" He asked as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"No doubt being pleasured by Prompto."

"What? Really?" He asked as he stood. Ignis picked up his glass, intending to follow him. He stood, and lifted his underwear over his erection, followed by his trousers. He left them open as he walked close behind Gladio.

"Yes. I'm no longer surprised by their games, so long as they're done in private. If anything, it seems to calm him." 

"Hey, works that way for you, too." 

Gladio earned a swift slap to his ass for his comment, and a push into the bedroom. 

"Says the Shield who has to nap after he comes..." 

Ignis huffed, and closed the bedroom door behind him, leaving his phone in the living room where they wouldn't be disturbed by it.


End file.
